Love, Kill, Reset
by MusicAndMemories1412
Summary: Again, Again, Again, they would repeat the process. One-Shot, Lenku. Rated T (for slight gore)


**DISCLAIMER:** Pfft. I don't own Vocaloid, nor its characters. **  
**

* * *

"N-N-No...What have I done?" Miku Hatsune laid her eyes on the dead body before her. Miku's eyes tuned dark. The world felt like nothing and the only thing that she could think of hear was about how guilty and sorry she felt after she had killed _him_.

She had killed the only person she had ever loved in the most brutal way she could think of.

"I-I-I-I-It can't end like this... N-n-n-ot...Like...this,"She continued to stare at her bloody, bloody, bloody hands.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" At that very moment she lost all sense of sanity. She hated it. These dark and unforgiving feelings. Miku began to cover her face with her hands, only to get a closer look at how red her hands were and how they smelled so metallic.

"I-I want to reset this. Please..Someone... Make my wish come true..."

* * *

Len Kagamine woke up in his soft bed, the blankets in a mess.

Sweat beaded his forehead. He couldn't believe what he just saw. It was real. That was for sure. The pain was real and the memory was engraved in his mind. The last person he thought would ever kill him. It's like her personality of being a kind person and his thought on her turned vengeful. Revenge... Revenge...Revenge..REVENGE...His mind went on overdrive; with revenge. He wouldn't pass this second chance.

 _RING!_

He was snapped back to reality as he heard the breakfast bell, already devising his plan.

* * *

"Hey, Miku, Do you want to tour the city with me?"

Len Kagamine gave the teal haired girl a tantalizing smile. A smile that completely hid his grim thoughts on how to avenge himself.

Miku looked surprised and had a faint blush painted on her pale face, "Sure! I-I'd love to, Len!"

And with that response the innocent girl turned around and left the scheming boy to himself.

His plan was brilliant. The perfect way to get revenge with extra overkill points.

* * *

"Come on Miku! Let's go to the roof to get a better look at the city!" Len gestured her to follow him as he made his way up the stairs.

Miku followed behind Len and looked over the side of the fence less roof, "Wow! This looks amazing Len! The view is so beautiful..."

Suddenly, he hugged her from behind, his face buried in her neck. "Miku, I love you," The blonde haired boy smirked and let her go. Miku was utterly speechless and her cheeks turned a deep red. "I-I love you t-too, Len."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just kidding," and with a smirk, he pushed her off the roof.

Len watched the teal haired beauty fall. Down, down, down, down.

And in that moment, a wave of despair and guilt came over him. Just like it did to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Making the same wish as Miku, he reset.

* * *

Reset

* * *

Reset

* * *

Reset

* * *

Reset

* * *

Reset

* * *

Reset

* * *

...

* * *

And overall they reset ten trillion-six thousand-seven hundred-one hundred twenty four thousand-eight hundred and eleven times.

* * *

Miku raised her dagger, tightening her grip around the leather handle with Len pinned on the floor underneath her.

That was until Miku felt a liiiiitle off.

'Exactly how many times has this repeated?'

The thought echoed in her mind as her face became blank.

'If I kill Len, then will this repeat?'

Her arms fell to her sides and her hands began to unfold, dropping the sharp dagger on the cold tile floor.

Len's eyes widened with surprise as she buried her face in Len's chest, as if she were clinging onto him for dear life.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so," She sniffed in between her words while catching her breath,"S-S-S-S-So-o-o-ry."

Right then and there, Len hugged her, warm tears also spilling and falling onto the glossy floor.

"It's okay.. I forgive you."

At this statement Miku looked up, "Really? You do forgive me?"

Len observed her face while she was speaking, she looked perfect; her forest green eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were tinted pink, her teal hair flowing down and around her perfectly, but he could go on forever.

Len put his right hand on her cheek, "Yeah.." He gave her a soft smile and Miku was left speechless.

Miku instantly looked down, being too embarrassed to look him in his cerulean eyes.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too, Miku."

* * *

This was a random one-shot I made when I was supposed to be working on my multi chapter fic (which I haven't posted since I am trying to come up with a summary for it). Well, thanks for reading my writing. Also if you're wondering, Flames and constructive criticism are accepted. Yes, I said flames.

Well... LENKU FTW! See ya!


End file.
